


Exscapetale

by Reaper_Chan



Category: Undertale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23659786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reaper_Chan/pseuds/Reaper_Chan
Summary: Sans struggles to survive and escape the underground as Chara hunts him. Join sans as he meets other Au's and gets help from an unexpected source. Also enjoy the witty narrator. AKA You.
Kudos: 1





	1. Let the game begin

The war between humans and monsters is not forgotten. But new loss remain high. There has been over 200 genocide resets. Now we start a new chapter. Let The Fun begin.=)  
(Game starts at the end of Sans Genocide fight.)  
Chara: Well it looks like I win Comedian.=) Sans: Heh… good job kiddo… Welp I’m going to grillby’s… Papyrus do you want anything? (Sans walks off screen.) Narrator: You Won! You Gained 280 EXP. Your LV increased.  
(After the battle with Asgore.) ( Flowey is Missing?) Chara: Weird anyway.Now Frisk let us Erase this world and move on to the next.=) Frisk:...You feel something resonating within the depths of your soul.  
Narrator:Your LV dropped.? Chara: WHAT?! SOMEONE THINKS THEY CAN PLAY ME FOR A FOOL!WITH FAKE LV? I BET IT WAS THAT COMEDIAN, KILLING HIM WAS TOO EASY. Frisk:It’s okay Chara we will get him in the next run. Chara: NO!! We will take care of him Now! We will show him t̶͍̯̭͘͝ȟ̶̻̙͇̰͑a̴̡̬͋̅͌̈̒ţ̷̳̤͆ ̵̛̭̍͆̊͝i̶̺͙̞̗̖̅̇͑͒͝n̴͙͎͐͂ ̴̫̲̝͌ṱ̵̥͂̎̑̕h̵̢̝̯̜̤̑ǐ̵̗̬̻̭̘̔̽̍̓s̸̗̀̇͌̅̃ ̸̖̾̈͜͝w̴̧̻̰̲̎̈́͐o̵̬͗r̴̬̲̂̀̓l̶̫͖͕̃̆̉͜d̵̩͓͚͒̅̃ ̵̤̎ͅÎ̶̩͔̫̲̙ţ̸͍̘̾’̶̧͇̑͊͝s̴̫͕̟̊̑̇̈́ ̴̦̗̎́K̷̘̦̍͛̈I̸̤̯̲̟̍͗͌L̶̨̞͕̋͜͜L̵̡̮̦̺̯̎̀ ̵̭̳́͝ǫ̵̐̔̓̌̚ṟ̶̩͔̠̓̾ͅ ̵̥̰̫̜̃̏̓͝B̵͍̙̺̋Ė̶̹̦̩̙͊̚ ̴̛̩̹̅̀Ķ̴̯̙͉̄͗̏͝Ī̸̠̭̣̅̇͌̈L̸̢͚̦̺̆͜L̵̤̱̍́͗̑͝E̸̟̥͐͊͊ͅD̸̼̑̄̓!̴̦̥̥͖̇͛ͅ!̸̩̠̘̽!̸̡̘̖̐̕ =) (At grillby’s Sans is sitting at the bar with a bottle of ketchup in his hand. He is alone .Chara/Frisk enters) Chara: Knock knock Comedian. Guess who.=) (Frisk/ Chara Grips the real knife firmly.) Sans: Soo... You finally made it. Tell me didja really forget what sleeping does for HP? Chara: Grrr! I don't have time for this you stupid Comedian! Sans: Hehe! Looks like I was right Paps, They forgot. Now you owe me 10 G. Hmm? Na you can pay me later. Let’s just go before things get murdery. (The screen flashes and now Sans is at the barrier.) Sans: The barrier… All I need is 1 human soul and then we can escape this Hell Paps.Just me and you. Okay? Ready let’s go. But Frisk is the only human down here… I have to kill someone who is impossible to kill. Narrator:To kill your friend Is it really worth freedom? (At Grillby’s) Frisk: The war between humans and monsters started because humans feared that monsters would take humans souls. If Sans tries to escape he needs a human soul. Humans will see him as a threat and kill him. Monsters are forced underground over FEAR the only true counter for determination.. Chara: That’s true but let me ask you Frisk What did monsters like Asriel do to be forced in to the dark. Don’t you see Humans are the real Monsters. Now let’s go find Your friend.=)  
(Back at the barrier )Ghost Papyrus: Sans you don’t have to hurt the human. Did you forget that the king has 6 human souls? I’m sure that if you ask the other humans nicely they will gladly give you their soul to help. Sans:... No!...no Paps I… I didn’t forget... that’s the one thing I can never do. I...I just… I’m just mad that they hurt you I can’t just let them roam around freely. If someone is still alive I can’t let that… that thing roam around and kill more innocents. Besides Alphys probably used them to get a final soul and get the survivors to safety.  
Papyrus:... Sans I know your mad I know that you feel hurt. But there's still a glimmer of a good person… So Sans please give them a chance. If not for their sake then for mine. Sans:...Hehe...Okay I’ll give them a shot but I’m not letting my Guard down. I’m just doing this for you. Not them You. Papyrus:Wowie! You’ll actually give them a chance. Thank You Sans! Sans: Hehe...Your welcome Bro. Now let’s go look for and get those souls


	2. soul searching.

Papyrus:Okay now do you know where he keeps the humans Brother? Sans: Uhh...No...But there has to be a secret room or something. Papyrus: Yes but where. Sans: Yes that is the question. Maybe there's a lever or a button that opens a room? Chara/Frisk: Ohh. there is a switch but unfortunately you wont live long enough to find it. Aww. What’s that look? Is that genuin fear.=) ( Battle start Noise.) Narrator: Sans is sparing you. Chara: HAHA! Do you really think I would accept Mercy from a pathetic Monster. (Chara Tries to stab Sans. Sans Doges.) Sans: See Paps I told ya they wont change. Sorry… But for once in my life I can’t afford to be Lazy. Chara: WHAT? Are you brain dead I KILLED YOUR BROTHER! HE IS DEAD! Sans: *Sigh.* True as that may be your technically wrong. As you know monster souls don’t persist after death.But if someone who really cared about them had enough LOVE and Determination it could mimic the qualities of the said departed soul. Ya get what I’m saying Kiddo? Chara:...? What. Errg!!! Quit Stalling! Sans: Hehe… Okay I already found what I need. Sooo… Bye. (Sans Teleports out of the room. Chara checks for the soul. They are gone.) Narrator: Sans ran away. Chara:Arrg! That Comedian tricked Me AGAIN! Come Frisk we Can’t let him leave the underground. =)  
(In Gaster’s True Lab) Sans: (Huff) Okay that didn’t go as planned but at least we got the human… Uhh? That’s a group of souls in a jar… Okay that’s weird. Papyrus: Sans I heard you say you got the humans where are they? Sans: Uhhh…. Well they appear to be in this jar. Papyrus: Really? Wowie I can’t wait to meet them. And the jar must be huge. Sans: Hehe. Nope paps it’s a regular jar, anyway by the look of it you wont have wait long.It looks like these kids are long since gone Undyne must've gotten carried away with the whole “Your souls will be the key to our freedom.” Again. Papyrus: So They are dead? Like me? Sans: *flintches at papyrus saying he's dead.* It kinda looks that way Paps. Papyrus: Sans what do you mean by it looks like that? I’m very confused. Sans: Uhh well it’s... umm... So we now have six literal humans souls in a jar? This is weird even for me. Papyrus: Hmmm… This is Troubling news but Maybe it’s for the best. At least you don’t have to worry about hurting anyone. Anyways it doesn’t matter right now. What matters is how are we going to get you past the human Fris-. Sans: Whatever that thing is it’s not human Paps. Papyrus: Sans what do you mean that Frisk isn’t human. They aren’t a rock and they aren’t a monster. If they aren’t human what are they? Sans: I… I don’t know Pap’s, But they aren’t human. I met practically all the other humans that fell and they each had their own form of mercy but Fris... That thing has no mercy. Papyrus: Okay then how will we get you past Frisk? I doubt they will just let you leave. Sans: That is so very true. And it won’t be long till they find out where we are. I remember in one of the first resets I showed this place to the kid but they need a key that’s in my room and the house is locked and they can’t get in. So we should be fine for now. (Papyrus notices a machine in the corner of the room.) Papyrus: uhh… Sans what is this machine? ( Sans looks at the machine and for the first time since Papyrus came back Sans had a genuine smile on his face.) Sans: That Paps is our Key to getting past the kid. I’ll have to use some of that liquid DT that I used to bring you back to bring back our Dad. Papyrus: Sans what are you talking about we don’t have a dad? Are you going insane? Sans: Nope. You just don’t remember like I do. You know how I said that the kid had done this multiple times. Papyrus: Yes... Where are you going with this? Sans:Well I was working with our dad in the labs. And there was an accident and all memory of Dad was erased and In an act of grief I left the science department and became a sentry. I would keep an eye socket on the humans that fell and sorta guide them to Undyne. But that doesn’t matter. What matters now is, I’m bringing him back for help. If anyone can stop the resets he can. Papyrus: I still don’t understand but if you think he will help then okay. Sans: Trust me he sees all and if I’m right he is just as pissed at the kid as I am. And he is strong. Now let’s get this done. (In the Void. Gaster is being called to reality. Gaster complies.)


	3. catching up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus get's to know more about gaster and the past.

Gaster: Ahh... well done Sans I can’t believe after all this time you got this old thing to work. Now would you like to tell me your plan to get out of the underground without being detected? Sans: well it mostly consists of Dunking the little demon and getting to and through the barrier while they reset. Gaster: That is dumb enough that it just might work what’s your plan once we are on the surface? Sans: Uhhh Just “wing” it. And get Paps a physical body. Gaster: Wait Papyrus is alive? Papyrus: Errm Something like that... So your our umm dad? Wowie you look so cool. I am the Great Papyrus. What should I call you dad? Gaster: Oh my... Uhh you may call me Gaster my son or father if you would like. Uhh Sans how did you do this? Sans: It’s simple I simply just used the technique Alphys used to make the amagimates and did it on a lower dose on Pap and poof here he is. Gaster: hmm Fascinating. We will talk more about that later we should be preparing for the upcoming battle and Sans, you should rest. I need to talk to Papyrus anyway. Sans: Okay G. I’ll get that HP above maximum you two can chat as much as you want, you got a lot of catching up to do. (Sans walks to another room in Gaster’s lab.) Gaster: Now Papyrus tell me what have you been up to? Papyrus: well I have been training to be in the royal guard with Undyne and she also is… was teaching me to cook. Gaster: Oh wow that sounds interesting does Sans train with you? Also Papyrus if Sans revived you I’m sure he can get your friend Undyne back. Papyrus: Yeah I know he can he is very smart.And as for your question, uhh well no.. But that’s mostly due to his low HP. So he just goes to one of his sentry stations. Gaster: so Sans is a sentry…Interesting I would have thought he would have taken my place as royal scientist... Anyway, what do you do when you aren’t training to be in the guard? Papyrus: Oh I am a sentry too. Me and Sans both have stations in snowdin forest and Sans found this big door. He Goes to the door every day… or at least he did. But anyways I have to keep an eye socket on Sans after all he is very Lazy. Gaster: Is that so? When Sans was working in the lab with me he would do anything to help so he always did his work quickly. Heheh. Funny how time changes people. Papyrus: Really? Wowie Sans is almost as great as me The Great Papyrus. But he still is a Cool brother. Gaster: hehe. Your love for your brother is indeed great. It makes me wonder why he let this happen to you. Papyrus:What do you mean? I’m sure that no one was near the battle so no one would accidentally get hurt. I made especially sure Sans was not near. I didn’t tell Sans I was fighting the human. Gaster: It is truly astounding how you care for Sans even after he left you in the dark for many years. I guess it’s that natural sibling bond you two always had. ( Two hours later.) Sans: Hey Pap, Hey G. Didja have a nice chat while I was asleep? ( Sans looks worried, More than normal.) Papyrus: Yes Sans, Dad is truly Great. Sans: Not as great as you bro. Papyrus: Nyeh Heh Heh! Of course Brother no one is as Great as The Great Papyrus. Gaster: Sans did you rest well? Sans:hey pap how about as soon as we get you a physical body you make me and Gaster some of your amazing spaghetti. Papyrus: OF COURSE SANS sure. But how did you sleep? (Sans Looks Uncomfortable.) Sans: Hehe. You know me paps “I’m so good at sleeping I could do it with my eyes closed.” Papyrus: SANS! OH MY GOSH THAT WAS AWFUL! Sans: aww come on paps throw me a “bone” here. Gaster: HaHaHa! Oh my Sans your puns have gotten better since your time in the lab with me. Papyrus: Dad make him stop these horrid puns please. Gaster: I’m afraid there is nothing I can do about his horrid humor. Believe me I tried once. Sans: yeah then ya got pu- … I mean “tripped” and toppled into the core.... Pap’s this isn’t something you need to listen to can you uhh… ghost? Up to your room? I need to talk to Gaster for a sec. Papyrus: Sure Sans just don’t be too long who knows when Frisk will check Snowdin. Sans:understood paps.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans Yell's at gaster.

(Papyrus has left the room. Sans waits a few seconds.) Sans:... What the Hell gaster. I didn’t leave papyrus in the Dark. Stop making him like you I don’t want you or him to get hurt so please stop getting all chummy with my brother… Gaster: Sans? What is with this sudden burst of anger are you feeling well? Sans: Would you just stop. I don’t want to lose you and Paps not again! Gaster: Sans you're not thinking straight your traumatized. You need to calm dow- Sans: Don’t tell me to CALM DOWN! Do you have any idea what I’ve gone through? Do you know what I gave up to protect my little brother Only to have him killed over and over and not be able to do anything about it… Gaster: Sans I know that your upset but you need to relax, Acting like this will put your life and anyone’s who is still here at risk. So Calm Down. Sans: I-I-I can’t... I do-don’t know what’s happening to me… I keep freaking out and I ca-can’t do anything about it. I’m Scared. More scared then I have been in a long time. I keep seeing Paps die and I can’t stop them… Why? Why is this happening to me. WHY DO I HAVE TO REMEMBER!!! Gaster: I don’t know why this is happening but I intend to help you through this, you just have to trust me. You need to breath, you will be okay Sans. I have a theory I believe that the first fallen human Chara Was listing in as their soul manifestation. We wouldn’t hear or see them. I bet they were whispering to you as you slept. And forcing you to relive your worst memories. I am sorry for all that you have gone through but please listen to me your going to be fine you just need to be determined.  
Sans: How can I? I’m weak and pathetic I couldn’t eve-.  
Gaster: No! Sans that is what Chara wants you to think. You are strong. Me and Papyrus Believe in you. So Sans Believe in yourself. Okay? Can you do that for us?  
Sans: I-I Don’t know. I’ll try for Paps. But Tibia honest I have always had trouble believing in myself. Okay I feel better. Guess I just needed to get that off my chest. Hehe. okay let's get to work.  
Gaster: Yes Sans now you need to listen to me since I left the void I have been able to sense lost souls. I have reason to believe that the being known as Flowey...  
Sans: his name is not Flowey it’s Asriel. Don’t compare him to that soulless flower.  
Gaster: Okay I believe that if we can get Asriel a physical body or at least like Papyrus then we might stand a chance I watched Chara Hesitate when attempting to kill Asriel’s physical form.  
Sans: So what you're saying is despite everything They still care about him?  
Gaster: Yes Sans that is exactly what I’m saying. Now I need you to recount every step you did to make Papyrus appear, as a spector.  
Sans: Okay. So I don’t remember everything but, I remember enough. So first I had to find Alphys liquid DT and her notes on the Amalgamates. Then I had a machine that you insert an artificial replica of the deceased soul and the liquid DT and it forms a soul manifestation. Not quite alive and not quite dead. Merely a ghost of the deceased soul. The machine however requires a lot of power so I used the core energy to keep the photons negative. Here are all of Alphys's calculations, I checked them and fixed the mistakes that I could find ,But you can check them. Tibia honest it was supposed to give Pap’s a physical body I don’t know where my calculations were off.  
Gaster: ...Oh here is your mistake line Five you forgot to account for the small dose of DT and on line 20 you forgot to minus an eighth... and on line 26 you for got to square the 4. But other than that it is all correct I’m surprised how efficient you are when calculating. You always were smart.We can fix these and try it on Asriel. If this works you will have done something that no other monster has ever done.  
Sans: Heh… Yeah but so what it will all be reset… Sorry didn’t mean to kill the mood I just don't want ta get my hopes up. Anyways where will we find a piece of Asriel’s soul?  
Gaster: That is the question. But mind you If we find it we will have to keep it safe till we get to the surface. Do you think that you can do it?  
Sans: What do you mean do I think I can do it? What about you?  
Gaster: Someone has to Distract The child. I will do it. I don’t want you to lose Papyrus.  
Sans: Pap Means the world to me but I just got you back I … I can’t lose you… Not again. Please there has to be a better way!  
Gaster: I’m afraid not Sans, This is the only way that ends with you getting to the surface. It will be Okay Sans.


	5. New friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sans and gaster and papyrus get some unexpected guests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note that sans was working with gaster in the lab when chara fell so he knew both of them.

Sans: No it’s not oka.-.  
Papyrus: Sans! Dad! We have a problem up here!  
Sans: Pap are you okay?! What’s wrong?!  
Gaster: Papyrus?!   
Papyrus: Uhh well I think I am seeing things there is me but he acts like Sans and another Sans and a human.   
Sans: What a Human Paps Stay back. Who The Hell Are You Guys?!( Sans summons Gaster Blasters. Sans Eye is glowing blue and yellow cyan)  
Ink: Oh So this is the new AU. OopsI didn’t mean to bring us here huh. This place is nice but where is everyone?   
Swap Papyrus: What He means to say is Heya. I’m Papyrus from another universe Called Underswap. And this Sans is called Ink.  
Sans:And who is the human?  
Swap Papyrus: Oh This is StoryShift Chara. Don’t worry They are cool.So mabey put your Blasters away.   
Sans: How about no, Huma… Those Things can’t be trusted!   
Ink: Whoa Pal calm down I can vouch for them. Hmm? A Gaster? That’s new so far this is the only Au That he didn’t fall into the core. Cool.  
Gaster: I don’t know what the small one… Ink was it? Is talking about I did fall into the core.  
Ink: I’m not Short!   
Swap Papyrus: Sorry he has been to so many AUs Alone, He kinda just says What’s on his mind out loud. I don’t think he knows he does it.   
Gaster: Fascinating. So does this Chara not Speak or can they not?  
Shift Chara: I can Speak thank you very much I just don’t trust you. In my universe You aren’t a scientist. You are the adopted son of Sans and King Papyrus, Or something like that.you Died and became a thorn in my side.  
Ink: Now Chara be nice this is a safe place that your Frisk can’t enter.  
Gaster: Is now a bad time to mention that this is a genocide run?   
Swap Papyrus: Na. I kinda figured that after meeting the spirit version of me. But I can’t speak for everyone here so… Chara You good?  
Shift Chara: I Kinda had a feeling that we ended up in another Genocide timeline. But that means the kid hasn’t fought Sans yet right.  
Sans: Nope I already fought them but I lost. If I wasn’t so good at sleeping I would be dust now. But I didn’t heal fast enough to save Asgore.   
Ink: Same thing happened to swap and shift. Only I found them and healed them. Now I’m taking them to the Omega Timeline. Would you like to come?  
Sans: Na… But I think that I have an Idea… I got the human souls We can use those to break the barrier and with your help we might be able to Overcome the kid. What do you think will you help me?   
Swap Papyrus: Sorry we’re kinda running from Someone right now. But tell ya what if we can shake him we will try to come back and help. Howz that sound?   
Sans: It’s fine I guess it just hard for me you look so much like my bro… It doesn’t matter I Did save two people the prince and my dad.  
Swap Papyrus You have flowey?! Where is he?   
Shift Chara: Wait Who is the Prince in this AU?  
Sans: It’s Asriel.   
Shift Chara: A-A-Azzy? Where is he is he okay?   
Sans: Yeah he is good he is unconscious right now, Shock I think. We are gonna get his soul back or give one of the human souls… Hmmm. I wonder…   
Gaster: Sans What is it, what are you thinking?   
Sans: It’s just maybe the... Frisk is not in control sorta a possession like MTT did with his body. I don’t know, but I do know this when A human and monster soul fuse one has to be in control and the one in control lea…   
Swap Chara: Leaves a trace of their dominant soul trait. So maybe if your Chara was the one controlling the body maybe Azzys soul has determination…  
Sans: which would explain why he could reset before Frisk came. And why when he dusted he gained a new form. If this is true that means that I can get him back if I can get my hands on Frisk’s Soul.   
Shift Chara: Can you really do it? Can You SAVE Azzy?  
Sans:Uhh yes I think so… But I need someone he trusts for when his current form Wakes up. Chara he trusts you, Will you help me help him? If I go To fight the kid I need gaster's help And my Paps doesn’t have any physical matter to keep him from running off also i'm not sure i want pap near him. So what do ya say, will you help me?  
Shift Chara: … well … Yes I Will.   
Ink: Woah there slow down what about Error and Nightmare we gotta get you and swap to the omega Timeline. If you Stay here error will find ya.  
Shift Chara: I know bu-but if I can Help SAVE my bro I will take the risk.   
Swap Papyrus: Uhh as much as I hate to cut in on this conversation I think you should know we Have company  
.Error: I-Ink Come o-o-out.   
Nightmare: Yes Ink come out and play with us.  
Error: Y-yes A-a-and how a-a-about bringing those dirty g-g-glitches with ya.  
Shift Chara: You and swap need to leave if Error thinks you ran he’ll leave hopefully.   
Ink:What about you?   
Swap papyrus: They will be fine I trust this sans. We will come get them after we lose the walking Microsoft visa and the king of fear.  
Ink:... Fine but here take this, if you need my help spill this ink on the ground and I will come help.  
Sans: Uhh ya might wanna hurry.They are commin this way. And I get the feeln I might not be up ta fight them.  
Ink: Swap come on let's go.   
Swap Papyrus: hehe see ya later chara.( Ink and Swap Papyrus leave through one of inks puddle portals)


End file.
